Mobile terminals support a communication function based on mobility and are very widely used based on convenience of use and easy of portability. Further, the mobile terminal may store a large amount information according to use. For example, a user may store personal information and information related to business in the mobile terminal. In this way, as users store personal information and business related information in mobile terminals, in order to protect the personal information, a mobile terminal supports a lock function. Further, in order to prevent the problem of an erroneous operation occurring due to an unintended touch input, when no input exists during a predetermined time period (e.g., 5 seconds), the mobile terminal enters a lock state.
When the mobile terminal is in a lock state, a user should release the lock state through a password input, a gesture input of a specific pattern, and face recognition. In this way, when executing a specific application in a lock state, the user of a mobile terminal that provides a lock function should release the lock state and execute the specific application. That is, the method of unlocking a mobile terminal is an inconvenience in which a plurality of input actions are performed in order to execute a specific application in a lock state.